powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Swordsmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Swordplay * Master Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Machete Proficiency/Enhanced Machetemanship (Friday the 13th) * Supreme Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Sword Mastery/Proficiency * The Way of The Sword Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible expertise in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with a sword. *Cutting Wave *Deflection *Defense Break *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Multi Slash with a sword. *Pressure Strike *Slash Effect/Projection *Severing with a sword. Variations *Arm-Blade Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Dagger Proficiency *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Sharpness Manipulation *Soul-Bound Weapon *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Sword-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava, etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) *A user may be heavily reliant on sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed or taken away. *May be limited to close-range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users See Also: Implausible Fencing Powers. Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Known Swords Some swords are the source of known or unknown power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Cartoons/Comics Video Games Galleries Live Television/Movies Buffy & Angel Swordfight.jpg|Buffy Summers and Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) locked in a deadly sword fight. Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a skilled swordswoman. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) uses a machete as his weapon of choice with deadly precision and skill. File:Shen.jpg|Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) is a master of blades, whether in melee combat or throwing them with lethal accuracy and precision. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a naturally talented swordsman, even holding his own against Ares, the god of war. Red Ranger Fire Slash.gif|Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) wielding his Quasar Saber. Blue-ranger-slash-o.gif|Kain Chen/Galaxy Blue Ranger (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) energizing his Quasar Saber. Samurai Rangers.png|The Samurai Power Rangers (Power Rangers Samurai) all wield the powerful shape-shifting Spin Swords. Jedi and Sith.jpg|The best of the Jedi and the Sith throughout the years (Star Wars Cannon/Legends)... Yoda-23.jpg|...despite his age, Grandmaster Yoda was one of the greatest duelists of the Jedi order, specializing in the highly offense-focused Form IV, Ataru... Mace_Windu_Lightsaber_(Star_Wars).png|...Mace Windu was one of the greatest Jedi swordsmen there was, being one of the very few Jedi in history to master Form VII, Vaapad without falling to the Dark Side of the Force... Anakin-Jedi.jpg|...even at a young age, Anakin Skywalker was very talented in Lightsaber combat, it being his favorite passtime during his days of training, his style featured many elements of various masters,... Anakin's Djem.gif|...his handling of Djem So was so perfectly balanced with offensive and defensive elements, that before his death Count Dooku acknowledged him as the finest master that he had ever seen during their second duel... Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|...and after his transformation into Darth Vader, he slayed many skilled and talented Jedi masters despite being "crippled"... Ahsoka Tano Adult (Star Wars).png|...Ahsoka Tano is a highly skilled lightsaber duelist, specializing in dual wielding, and was able to fight evenly with Darth Vader... Darth SIdious Dual Wielding (Star Wars).png|...Darth Sidious was a very skilled sith duelist, easily defeating several Jedi Masters in rapdid succession... Darth Maul's Double!!.gif|...Darth Maul... Kyle Katarn Star Wars.jpg|...with relatively little to no Lightsaber training, Kyle Katarn fought and defeated seven highly trained Dark Jedi... Kyle Katarn vs Sariss.jpg|...fighting on par with Sariss, the deadliest lightsaber duelist amongest them... Kyle Katarn's Form V Djem So.gif|...eventually becaming one of the New Jedi Order's most respected lightsaber duelists... Jacen Solo Legends.jpg|...having a natural talent for fencing like his grandfather Anakin and uncle Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo was considered one of the best duelists in the Jedi Praxeum shortly after constructing his Lightsaber... The Sisters Kubo and the Two Strings.png|The Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) Conrad v. Flyers.jpg|On Skull Island, James Conrad (Kong: Skull Island) used a katana to cut through flying creatures like butter. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematic Universe) was a extremely skilled swordsman. Dean-Winchester.gif|A master of bladed weaponary, Dean Winchester's (Supernatural) swordsmanship skills has allowed him to successfully kill numerous counts of supernatural monsters... Sam Winchester.jpg|Considerably capable in swordplay, Sam Winchester's (Supernatural) skill with bladed weaponary has allowed him to skillfully defeat and kill supernatural monsters... Cartoons/Comics Cubbi_Gummi_profile_image.jpg|Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) is quite proficient with his wooden sword. Finn Sword.JPG|Despite his young age, Finn (Adventure Time) is skilled in many forms of combat, including swordplay. Antoine_Post_WWC_V2.png|Antoine D-Coolette (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) is a proficient swordsman. Amadeus Prower.jpg|Amadeus Prower (Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog) Piandao_attacks.png|Master Pendao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is the greatest master swordsman in Fire Nation history. Zuko with his swords.png|Aside from being a Firebending master, Zuko (Avatar: the Last Airbender) developed masterful skill in swordsmanship... Zuko Fire Weaponry.gif|...specializing in dual wielding swordplay while using a set of dao blade. Sokka's sword.png|Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) is a proficient swordsman. Azureus-Rising-1.jpg|Azureus (Azureus Rising) wields a retractable sword and use it for swift and effective attacks. Ulrich Sword.jpg|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Curaré Batman Beyond.jpg|An expert Swordswoman, Curaré (DCAU) wields her scimitar with accurate proficiency. Danny vs Vlad Sword fight.gif|Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) possesses some ability with the sword that is great enough to hold his own against Vlad Plasmius. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Wonder Woman.JPG|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) dueling Medusa the Gorgon while blindfolded!!! Enhanced Swordsmanship by Batman.JPG|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) Katana_0011.jpg|Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (DC Comics) Enhanced Swordsmanship by Robin.jpg|Damian Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) was trained by League of Assassins in the way of the sword and became a profound expert. Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) Deadstroke blades.jpg|Deathstroke, the Terminator (DC Comics) Ravager-NewDesign.jpg|Ravager (DC Comics), daughter of Deathstroke Zealot 0001.jpg|Zannah/Zealot (Wildstorm/DC Comics) has 10 centuries of swordplay, fencing, and dual wielding under her belt. Agent Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generator Rex) wields twin katanas that can slice through virtually anything. VengeanceMaskCGI.jpg|The Oni Mask of Vengeance (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) makes the user a master swordsman with two additional arms. MoSMrEMask.png|Mr. E (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) using the Oni Mask of Vengeance’s powers. Ace Bunny.jpg|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) is a talented swordshare and martial artist, wielding the Guardian Strike Sword. Dane Whitma, Black Knight.jpg|Acknowledged by various masters of swordsmanship and swordplay as the one of, if not, the greatest swordsman in the world, Dane Whitman/the Black Knight (Marvel Comic) wields the Ebony Blade the cursed magical sword of his family with the finesse of a master... Black Knight's Swordsmanship 1.png|...while practising his swordsmanship, he can utilize his blade's uncanny ability to slice through anything... Black Knight's Swordsmanship 2.png|...with skillful proficiency as he finely slices through a boulder without disturbing the outer appearance until he wants it to... Black Knight vs Deadpool vs Bloodwraith.jpg|...he can also hold his own against experts like Deadpool and his former squire, Bloodwraith with ease... Black Knight's Swordsmanship 3.png|...and his sword is also a match for Adamantium weaponary like Wolverine's claws. X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) is an excellent swordsman and fencer… NightcrawlerTeleportClones.jpg|…combining his skill with his mutant teleporting powers. Master Izo Marvel Comics.jpg|Master Izo (Marvel Comics) is a master in Hand-Style Kenjustu. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Deadpool.jpg|Being a master assassin, Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is highly skilled with katanas. Blade marvel comic.jpg|Living up to his alias and having 2 centuries worth of wielding edged weapons, Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Comics) is one of the world's greatest swordsmen. Shatterstar, the entertaining warrior of Mojo World.jpg|Nicknamed the Prince of Blades, Gaveedra Seven/Shatterstar (Marvel Comics) is a master swordsman. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Psychlocke.jpg|Skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques, Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke (Marvel Comics) is also highly skilled in Kenjustu. Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 24 001.jpg|Gamora (Marvel Comics) Silver Samurai Marvel.jpg|Keniuchio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) is an extremely skilled master in all aspects of samurai swordsmanship consist of Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu and Tantojutsu... Silver Samurai's the last stand.jpg|...demonstrating his prowess while fighting the elite Oni Warriors of the Red Right Hand. Samurai Jack.png|Training for his eventual battle with the Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) is a master of his father’s magic sword in both offense and defense, allowing him to dispatch of numerous robots, bounty hunters, assassins, various monsters, zombies, and even Aku himself. Rose Quartz Sword Steven Universe.png|Aside from possessing her trademark shield, Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) was also in possession of a matching sword. Pearl Sword Steven Universe.png|Apart from being skilled with her trademark spear, Pearl (Steven Universe) is also an accomplished swordsman. Holo-Pearl Steven attack sword.gif|Having the same skills as Pearl, Holo-Pearl (Steven Universe) possesses Pearl's swordsmanship, making her the perfect opponent in training. Connie Steven Universe Sword.png|Having learned from Pearl, Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) has become an accomplished swordswoman. Stevonnie Sword Shield Steven Universe.png|Being a fusion of Steven and Connie, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) possesses Steven’s Absolute Defense and Connie’s swordsmanship. Leonardo (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninaja Turtles) profile.jpg|Leondardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), is an expert in the ways of kenjutsu. He is able to make use of his daito and shoto for incredible offense and defense. Adrien Agreste Miraculous Ladbug.png|Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) is shown to be a rather skilled fencer. Armand D'Argencourt Miraculous Ladybug.png|As a fencing instructor, Armand D'Argencourt (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) is an accomplished swordsman… Darkblade Miraculous Ladybug.png|…skills that translate into his akumatized identity Darkblade. File:Hawk_Moth_Swordstick.gif|Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) reveals a blade underneath his cane. Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png|Queen Butterfly and a Toffee-possessed Ludo (right to left) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) duel evenly with energy swords. Mr. Chau Scott Pilgrim.jpg|Possessing powerful swordsmanship, Mr.Chau (Scott Pilgrim) is an impressively skilled swordsman considering his appearance as a middle-aged man... Mr. Chau's SLICE!!! Scott Pilgrim.jpg|...slicing straight through a streetcar, cutting it clean in half (while holding his sword in only one hand, no less). Roxy Richter, the 4th evil ex-phase Scott Pilgrim.jpg|Roxy Richter (Scott Pilgrim) is an accomplished Kenjutsu wielder. Ninjak's Dual Kenjutsu.jpg|Ninjak (Valiant Entertainment Comics) displaying his Dual Wielding Kenjutsu. Video Games AWW2.jpg|Lone Warrior (Armed With Wings) eivana_by_vilettajoon-d5z2d43.png|Eivana (Armed With Wings) VandheerResurrection.jpg|Vandheer Lorde (Armed With Wings) Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus' (Asura's Wrath) sword called 'Wailing Dark' can unleash energy waves strong enough to raise a chunk of the moon, and extend its blade to seeming endless lengths. Hakumen (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) is a mighty warrior in wielding his Nodachi Okami. File:Jin_Kisaragi_wielding_Mucro_Algesco_Yukianesa.png|Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chakan.jpg|Chakan (Chakan: The Forever Man) possesses such incredible skill in swordplay that he was even able to defeat Death himself. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) is capable of delivering powerful blows with his Chaos Eater. Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful master swordswoman with her wakizashi Shrouded Moon. Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) dual wields the Fuma Kodachi with sheer speed and ferocity. Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) is the master of the Hive Cleaver called Willbreaker Virgil.png|Vergil (Devil May Cry) is a master swordsman wields his mighty sword, Yamato with tremendous precision and technique... Vergil_Dark_Slayer.gif|...developed a personal demonic powered style of Iaijutsu called the'' Dark Slayer''. Dante.png|As the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has immense prowess as a demonic swordsman that surpass even his father's... Dante vs Vergil.gif|...his own Swordmaster Style being able to match Vergil's Dark Slayer Style. Nero DMC4.png|Like his father and uncle, Nero (Devil May Cry) has incredible talent in swordsmanship, being the most powerful member of the Order of the Sword File:Nero_Swordsmanship.gif|with his powerful Red Queen, Nero could fight on pair with Sin Devil Trigger enhanced Vergil, even disarmed his father of Yamato to effectively used it against him. trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry) wielding the Sword of Sparda. Dissidia_Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Marilith psp.png|Marilith (Final Fantasy Series) Cloud Strife.png|Clouds Strife (Final Fantasy series) wields the massive Buster Sword he can swing much faster than normal humans. His ferocity and brute force has allowed him to defeat powerful foes such as Sephiroth and Jenova 3 times. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) multi slash.gif|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) is a fearsome swordsman. His skill with his signature sword, Masamune, allows him to cut through solid material and take multiple opponents at once. Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Tidus.png|Tidus (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem) is a very proficient and agile swordsman. Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. His primary battle style of strong two-handed strike and is capable of wielding two Keyblades at once. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) wields the powerful Blood Reaver/Soul Reaver to deadly effect. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) wields a soul-sucking "wraith blade" that is symbiotically bound to him. Link Skyward Sword.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is depicted as an impressive swordsman, able to master numerous sword techniques and battle against monsters, demons, and the undead. TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is a very talented swordsman, able to fight on par with Link in their final battles. Zero Project x Zone.png|Zero (Megaman series) is the most skilled swordsman of the Maverick Hunters. Thanks to Learning System, he is able to learn new techniques from every Maverick he destroys. Giro Model Z.png|Being the bio-match for Biometal model Z, Giroutte (Mega Man ZX) inherts Zero's abilities and skills with Z-saber. Megaman Model ZX.png|Whenever Vent (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX he acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Jetstream Sam.jpg|Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodrigues (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) is such a skilled swordsman that he was able to single-handedly defeat a hit squad of ten mob enforcers armed with machine guns. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) wields incredible skill with both throwing and close-combat knives. Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) Reiji Arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) File:Ryu_Swordsmanship8.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has tremendous swordmanship skills, being capable of wielding the True Dragon Sword to slay the Vigoor Emperor and Archfiend Vazdah. File:Genshin_swordsmanshippl.jpg|Like Ryu, Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful master swordsman with supreme mastery of the Blade of the Archfiend. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) is a very skilled assassin and is very formidable is the art of swordplay. Kogoro Tenzai.jpg|Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Project X Zone Sakura.png|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) Starkiller Clone.jpg|Incredibly skilled lightsaber duelist, Galen Marek (Star Wars: the Force Unleashed) was taught by Darth Vader, and engaging in grueling bouts with his lightsaber training droid, PROXY. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) is a swordsman who is surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is skilled in using dual kanta blades. SBK_SirLancelot.png|Sir Lancelot/Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain/Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirPercival.png|Sir Percival/Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Nightmare Soul Calibur V.jpg |Nightmare (Soulcalibur) wields the soul-sucking Soul Edge. Algol.jpg|Algol (Soulcalibur) wields both the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Raphael_Soul_Calibur_V.jpg|Raphael Sorel (Soulcalibur series) is well known for his fencing style of swordsmanship. He is relatively swift in terms of speed and uses his thrusts as his main strength. Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png|Mii Swordfighters (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) are experts in swordplay. Konpaku Youmu slash.jpg|Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) is skilled in using two blades at once. Citan With a Sword.PNG|Citan Uzuki (Xenogears) Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Seofon.png|As the leader of The Eternals, Seofon/Siete (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the most skilled and powerful swordsman throughout the skies. Eahta.png|Considered to be the strongest member of The Eternals, Eahta/Okto (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the strongest samurai throughout the skies. Doku with Kitetsu.jpg|As a former Samurai General of the Sengoku era, Doku (Ninja Gaiden) is a veteran master of Kenjutsu Doku.jpg|his swordsmanship is great enough to wield the Dark Dragon Blade and defeat Ryu. Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) possess demon like prowess in ninja swordsmanship, able to fight on pair with Ryu Hayabusa. Jin_Hayabusa_and_William_Adams.jpg|William Adams (Nioh) is an extremely powerful master samurai, being able to slayed entire armies and also the strongest of Yokais. Excalibur Sonic.png|Sonic The Hedghode (Sonic The Hedgehode) gain greater skill and experience in swordsmanship through battle, eventually he became masterful enough to defeat the Knights of the Round Table and bring forth the True Power of Excalibur to defeat the Dark Queen. Kratos with the Blade of Olympus.jpg|A veteran Spartan General, Kratos (Gods of War) has tremendous power and skill in wielding divine swords such as the Blade of Olympus. Muramasa Swordsmanship.gif|Muramasa (Ninja Gaiden) is a legendary master in samurai swordsmanship. Easily cutting down an entire squad Elite Black Spider Ninjas. File:Kiryuu_Swordsmanship.gif|Kiryuu Kazuma (Yakuza Series) is a master of samurai swordsmanship, specializing in Yagyu Shinkage-Ryu. Yoshimitsu.jpg|Yoshimitsu (Tekken series) is a veteran master swordsman. Kabal MK.png|Kabal (Mortal Kombat series) dual wielding his trademark hookswords. OoT Ganon.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is skilled with dual blades, whether in his Gerudo form or his giant boar form. Sparda Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.png|The Dark Knight, Sparda (Devil May Cry) is the most powerful demon swordsman ever known, having defeated Mundus along with his entire armies of demons alone. Credo_render.png|As the Supreme General of the Order of the Sword, Credo (Devil May Cry) is a great master swordsman, being the most skilled of the Holy Knights, able to surpass Nero in terms of pure sword skills. Sasaki sprite.png|Sasaki Koujiro (Fate Stay Night) Anime/Manga Afro (Afro Samurai).gif|Afro (Afro Samurai) is an incredibly talented swordsman. Akame and Murasame.gif|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) is a tremendously skilled master swordswoman with her deadly sword, Murasame... File:Akame_Swordsmanship.jpg|...holding her own against Esdeath, the strongest warrior of the Empire. Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Much like her sister, Kurome (Akame Ga Kill) is a deadly swordswoman, and her sword Yatsufusa can manipulate the dead. Esdeath swordmanship.jpg|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) has tremendous skills with sword, allowing her to fight on equal level with an Evolved Incursio enhanced Tatsumi. Tatsumi_kills_Ogre.png|Tatsumi's (Akame Ga Kill) talent in swordsmanship nearly equals Akame. Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) can coat his blade in blue flames called the Flames of Satan wielding it with finesse. Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) has outstanding talent in samurai swordsmanship, being a rare prodigy in her family style of Kenjutsu. Ayato Amagiri.gif|Thanks to his dojo training with his sister, Ayato Amagiri (The Asterisk War) is an expert swordsman and master of Amagiri Shinmei Style. Aoi_Kunieda.jpg|Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebug) is supremely skilled in swordplay, wielding a wooden sword with the same slicing power as an actual katana. Guts DragonSlayer.png|Guts, the Blackswordsman (Berserk) is a tremendously powerful swordsman, using the Dragon Slayer to kill Apostles of the God Hand. Nosferatu Zodd, The Immortal.jpg|With a hand faster than the human eye can see and over 300 hundred years of sword skill, Noseferatu Zodd (Berserk) is one of the world's greatest swordsmen… Zodd the Immortal - One Man Killing Machine.png|…single-handedly slaughtering 50 Hawks with a broadsword. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, capable of vaporizing an opponent at a molecular level. Creed Diskenth Imagine Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can use his Imagine Blade for deadly attacks. Ichigo_swordsmanship.gif|Unlike most Shinigami/Soul Reapers, Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) superior swordsmanship was honed and completely self-taught through sheer combat experience... File:Ichigo_vs_Kenpachi.gif|...even allowing him to fight equally with Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the most powerful Zanjutsu masters of Soul Society. File:Zabimaru.png|Having focused solely on Zanjutsu as his main fighting style, Renji Abarai (Bleach) is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. File:Bushogoma.gif|While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Shunsui Kyōraku (Bleach) is still one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of the Soul Society. Reiryoku Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) has tremendous skill in swordsmanship and Dual Wielding, … Starrk vs. Kyōraku Bleach.gif|…being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku. Kisuke & Benihime (Bleach).png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) may be primarily a scientist, but his immense intelligence and deep understanding of Zanjutsu only makes him a much more formidable swordsman than most Shinigami Captains. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is master swordsman, employing usually only her Zanpakutō when facing a opponent with a drawn weapon. Shinji shikai02.gif|Shinji Hirako (Bleach) is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. Sajin Komamura (Bleach) Tenken.gif|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi. File:Love Aikawa (Bleach) Tengumaru.jpg|Love Aikawa (Bleach) faced off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. File:Cross_of_Scaffold.png|Kugo Ginjo (Bleach) is a very skilled swordsman, managing to fight evenly against Ichigo for a while. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Swordsmanship (Bleach).gif|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) File:Tsukishima Book_of_the_End.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) is an expert swordsman, wielding a sword with high attack power that can cut through anything. File:Kenpachi_boy.jpg|Honed from childhood through countless battles, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Zanjutsu masters in Soul Society... File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|...his true strength surpassing that of the supreme master swordwoman Unohana the First Kenpachi. File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastery over all 8000 schools of swordsmanship in the world. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) wielding bladed weapons with great mastery, not being restricted to his sword alone and can take advantage of the weapon's shape for innovative moves. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. Uryū Seele Schneider.jpg|During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū (Bleach) uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu (Bleach) is considered to be a swordsmanship specialist. File:HitotsumeNadegiri.gif|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) is one of the most powerful swordsman in Soul Society. File:Byakuya_swordsmanship.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) is a master swordsman, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Aizen_Cuts_Kokujou_Tengen_Myouou.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is an exceptionally powerful master swordsman, able to destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigamis relying solely on his sword skills… Aizen_shunpo_slash.gif|…and cut down some of the finest Shinigami warriors of Soul Society with lethally precised and destructive strikes. Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) Shinso.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) is able to maximize the lethality of Shinso's Shikai to slay multiple enemies at once. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa Yadomaru (Bleach) is a highly skilled swordswoman. Yhwach (Bleach) Reishi Broadsword.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is a higly powerful swordsman... Ichibē Hyōsube vs Yhwach.png|...able to fight evenly with some of the oldest and most powerful Shinigami. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has over a hundred years worth of experience in fencing and swordplay. Rin_Onigawara.gif|Rin Onigawara (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a master of Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū swordmanship. Mary_Kikakujo.gif|Mary Kikakujō (Busou Shoujo Machiavellism) is a master swordswoman, specializing in European Fencing. Warabi_Hanasaka.gif|Warabi Hanasaka (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is exceptionally skilled at Taisha-ryu. Satori_Tamaba.gif|Satori Tamaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an unpredictable master of Keishi-ryu, and freely switch between ten different swordsmanship styles. Tsukuyo_Inaba_swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an extraordinary prodigy of Yakumaru Jigen-ryū swordsmanship. The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura).png|The Sword (CardCaptor Sakura) has the power to make the heart's strength of anyone who wields it with a mighty heart becomes a master swordsman, such as Rika Sasaki. Claymores.png|Whether its defensive or offensive, Claymores (Claymore) are powerful and highly skilled masters of their individual styles of swordsmanship... Claymore Teresa.jpg|...said to be the strongest Claymore to ever have existed, Teresa of the Faint Smile could easily kill and completely slaughter the strongest Awakened Beings to the point they called her a monster... Teresa Hunting.gif|...effortlessly detecting and killing Youma posing as humans as if she was taking a stroll... Priscilla.jpg|...due to the fact she was very strong, Priscilla could fight hordes of Yoma with her Yoki completely suppressed... Rippling Ophelia Claymore.gif|...Ophelia's technique Rippling Sword vibrates her arm so fast it appears motionless... Ikki rasetsu.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) has trained his skill and dexterity in swordmanship to absolute prefection, allowing him to take down the strongest Blazers relying solely on his sword skills. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is tremendously powerful master swordswoman, able to annhilate an entire terrorist army relying solely on her sword. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) is highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship. The One Being Sought (Code Breaker) seated.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) is a master swordsman, and can quick draw so fast that it looks like he can cut without even drawing his blade. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code: Breaker) is a highly skilled swordswoman. File:Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) is a very skilled swordsman, even without needing the usage of his sword's special abilities. Bell_Cranel_giant_sword.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) is a highly skilled swordsman. File:Aiz_Wallenstein_Sword_Princess.jpg|Nicknamed the Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein (DanMachi) is an outstanding master swordswoman,... Aiz_swordmanship.gif|...being one of the strongest adventurers of Orario and Ace of the Loki Familia... File:Aiz_Swordsmanship.jpg|... able to easily kill army of high level monsters. Tohka Yatogami - the Spirit of Malkuth.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) is highly skilled with her Broadsword type Angel Sandalphon. Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) is a extremely powerful master swordswoman, to the point she was called the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie. mirabel swordsmanship.jpg|Mirabel Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy/Seikoku no Dragonar) is a extremely skilled master with the rapier… Veronica vs Mirabel.jpg|…able to fight equivalently with her sister Veronica Lautreamont. Ash wields Excalibur 69.jpg|Ash Blake (Dragonar Academy/Seikoku no Dragonar) has incredible talent in wielding his Ark Weapon, the Dragon Magic Sword Excalibur. Satou Pendragon Swordsmanship 1.jpg|Satou (Death March to The Parallel World Rhapsody) is a supremely powerful swordsman... Satou Pendragon swordsmanship 2.jpg|...easily killing a Demon Lord with a single slash. Imperialdramon_Paladin_Mode_b.jpg|Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Digimon) is the strongest of the Royal Knights who wields the Omega Blade. Trunks Sword.gif|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) is able to wield his sword with effective finesse and speed, allowing him to take down nearly all of Frieza's soldiers and even ultimately kill Frieza himself. Dabura Fighting with Darkness Sword.gif|Dabura (Dragon Ball series) possesses incredible prowress in swordsmanship, able to use his Darkness Sword to force even Gohan on the defensive for a time. Tapion Sword.png|Wielding his Brave Sword, Tapion (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) used the enchanted sword to defeat Hirudegarn the Phantom Majin. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) is able to cut through entire dimensions with a single swing. Demon Hunters (Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no Yaiba).PNG|Through the harshest amounts of training or being naturally gifted with their individual linages, Demon Slayers (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) are all highly skilled masters of the their respective Breath Styles swordsmanship... Zenitsu's First Form's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...Agatsuma Zenitsu's Thunder Breathing Form... File:The_dancing_Fairy.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. File:Gray_Fullbuster_(Fairy_Tail)_vs._Vanish_Brothers.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) is a proficient swordsman, able to wield ice magic blades with masterful dexterity. Sugarboy Rosa Espada.jpeg|Sugarboy (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a sword called the Rosa Espada which can liquified anything. Dark Ecriture Destruction.gif|Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a blade that can focus his Dark Ecriture Magic. Narukami.gif|Yomazu (Fairy Tail) is skilled with his katana which he can channel his Eastern Solid Script Magic into. Ikaruga Mugestu-Ryu.png|Ikaruga (Fairy Tail) is skilled with her Mugetsu blade for which she can use her Sword Magic with. Kagura Mikazuchi-san.gif|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) Is a powerful Swordswoman with her sword, Archenemy. Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi (Fairy Tail) with his Chain Blade. Imitatia.png|Imitatia (Fairy Tail) is an incredibly powerful swordswoman, able to make great use of her Rose Sword to attack the weak points of an opponent's body in order to maximize damage. Panther Lily Musica.png|Panther Lily (Fairy Tail) is a skilled swordsman with different blades such as the size changing Musica. Dimaria Yesta.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) is a master Swordswoman that is strong enough to push Kagura back even with her Archenemy sword unsheathed, even cause things to cut without physical contact. Sasaki_sprite.png|Assassin/Kojirou Sasaki (Fate/Stay Night) is such a master of the blade... Assassin FSN.jpg|...that his ultimate technique Tsubame Gaeshi can bend time and space to attack from 3 directions at the same time, was acquired only thru his godlike skill. Sword admist the fleeting Blossoms.jpg|Souji Okita (Fate/Grand Order) is the strongest and the most skilled samurai of the Shisengumi. King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) was known to have an inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously... King Bradley's Curb-stomp.gif|...showing off his inhuman speed, as he instantly kills Isaac McDougal... King Bradley's Bullet Slice.gif|...and strength as he slices a ballistic tank missile... King Bradley's Strike.gif|...and mudguard in half. Gintoki Sakata, The White Demon (1).gif|A powerful specialist, Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) is a veteran master swordsman, wielding full-length katanas one-handed with fair wide but quick chops... Gintoki Sakata, the White Demon.gif|...defeating skilled and powerful opponents with his wooden sword, Lake Toya... Gintoki's Swordmanship.gif|...fighting evenly with Okada Nizou while he was consumed by the Benizakura sword... Shinpachi's Swordsmanship.gif|Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) is a powerful and skilled swordsman, killing deadly Amanto mercenaries with ease... Shinpachi's Slash.gif|...landing a blow on Utsuro, the universe's deadlist being, who later acknowledged him to have superb swordsmanship. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Imai Nobume (Gintama) is a master swordswoman and assassin, her strikes having been compared to that of a grim reaper: each is fatal if it hit. Saitou Shimaru's Twin Blades Gintama.gif|Known in Shinsengumi for his excellent swordsmanship, Saitou Shimaru (Gintama) is considered by Sougo Okita to be a "bigger monster" then him when it comes to his swordsmanship. File:Saeko's_Swordsmanship.gif|Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) is extremely masterful in Kendo. Yuuto Swordsmanship with the Sword of Betrayer.gif|Yuuto Kiba's (Highschool DxD) superior talent and relentless training honed his skills as a master swordsman to utmost perfection. Siegfried Swordsmanship.gif|Chaos Edge Siegfried (Highschool DxD) is extremely capable in wielding legendary Demon Swords to combat swordmasters such as Kiba and Xenovia… Siegfried Chaos Edge Asura Swordsmanship.gif|…and his versatility is maximized while using Balance Breaker, allowing him to wield all five Demon Swords at full power. Xenovia Swordsmanship with Excalibur Destruction.gif|Xenovia (Highschool DxD) is an expert in wielding holy swords to slay monsters and devils. Strada.png|Vasco Strada (Highschool DxD) is a tremendously powerful swordsman, able to bring forth the true power of the Holy Sword Durandal to slay the most powerful devils and monsters. Arthur wielding Collbrande.jpg|Hailed as the Strongest Holy Sword User, Arthur Pendragon (Highschool DxD) can maximize the full potential of the Holy Sword Caliburn to slay even Grim Reapers and Divine Beasts, and is on par with Vasco in terms of skills. Gabimaru the Empty's Skill (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|A tremendously powerful master in Iwagakure-style Kenjutsu, Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) shows off his skill as he killed over 20 trained policemen samurai during his arrest... Inuyasha Kenatsu.gif|Despite his mediocre swordsmanship, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) strength in sheer force of the Tessaiga has allowed him to defeat both demons and humans of terrifying power. Though his skills do improve, he still prefers the direct approach whenever he is in battle. Sesshomaru Kenatsu.gif|Unlike his half brother, Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields his demonic blade, Tokijin with both strength and skill. He is able to battle Inuyasha to a standstill and even combat against the forces of Naruku. Jakotsu Jakotsutō.gif|Jakotsu (InuYasha) wielding Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing, with finesse. Silver Chariot's Powa!!!.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) wielded his Stand, Silver Chariot with the expertise of a seasoned swordsman... Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|…attacking enemies with barrages of sword slashes and precise strikes before they could even react. Anubis' Powa.gif|Wielders of the cursed sword Stand, Anubis (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Shin Magical Swordsmanship.gif|Shin Walford (Kenja no Mago) is a highly skilled swordsman. Ryūko Matio Scissor Blade.jpg|In addition to her impressive strength, Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill), is proficient with her Scissor Blade, allowing her to defeat multiple users of Goku uniforms, including the Elite Four, and hold her against Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki Kiryūin with Bakuzan.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) is a powerful swords master. Armed with the Bakuzan, she is able to cleave buildings, solid material, and overwhelm Ryūko Matio's Scissor Blade combat in a one one duel. Shin the Monsterous Swordsman of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|As a result of having over 1,000 training bouts with his best friend Hyou, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is a extraordinarily talented and skilled master swordsman despite being completely self taught… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 2.jpg|…showcasing his prowess as he fought and defeated the thugs of Kokuhi village with just a wooden sword… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 1.png|…going even further as he killed multiple Wei soldiers with his King's Sword during his first war campaign… Shin vs. Elite Zhao Swordsmen.png|…his skills imporving to the point he could fight and kill elite Zhao swordsmen with precise speed and slashes after becoming a 100-man commander… One Man Army by Shin.png|...taking his skill to the pinnacle as he blows away an entire Zhao battalion as a 1000-man commander... Heavy Strike By Shin.png|…and with his ridiculous strength he frequently sends his opponents reeling, demonstrating during his duel with Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings… Shin vs. Rin Ko Kingdom.png|...and later holds his own against the man while exchanging multiple slashes and strikes during their rematch... Deflection by Shin.png|…and with his trained reflexes, he can deflected arrows fired by members of the Ten Bows of China, the greatest archers throughout the seven states of China. Ei Sei Kingdom.png|While not as potent like his close friend Shin, Ei Sei (Kingdom) is well trained in the State of Qin's warrior/soldier caste style of swordsmanship... Ei Sei's Swordsmanship Kingdom.jpg|...beheading his would be assassin, Jo Kan with a single stroke of his sword... Ei Sei's Swordsmanship 2 Kingdom.jpg|...signals the start of the battle for his throne as he instantly kills an armored soldier... Ei Sei's Swordsmanship 4 Kingdom.jpg|...demonstrating his draw speed while confronting his little brother, Sei Kyou, during the climax of the fight... Ei Sei's Swordsmanship 3 Kingdom.png|...and further showcases his skill as he finishes off a Gomua assassin. Ba Jio's Dual Wielding Kingdom.jpg|Known as the Blade of the Mountain King, Ba Jio (Kingdom) is extremely skilled in using his dual swords... Ba Jio's Dual Wield melee Kingdom.png|...emphasizing his stoic and somewhat quiet nature, he can perform swift and casual slashes on his opponents. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Hailed as the strongest of her generation, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome and talented master swordswoman in Clan Shiyuu's style of swordsmanship… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 1.png|…strong enough to kill multiple opponents within a single move, splitting them in half… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 3.png|…exhibiting total control over her strength… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 4.png|…as she skillfully cuts Shin's clothing without causing him to bleed in the blink of an eye… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 5.png|…easily cuttting him down within a single stroke during their duel… Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (2).png|…and while using her clan's Priestess Dance, she shows off even more unreal skill as she… File:Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|…instantly beheads 5 assassins with one swing of her sword while using the technique… File:Kyou kai sword dance.jpg|…and showing off further immense mastery by killing multiple highly skilled Shiyuu swordswomen with little effort. Suugen's Swordsmanship Kingdom.png|Living up to his moniker as a Sword play fanatic, Suu Gen infantry commander of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is an incredibly skilled expert swordsman as he cuts down multiple opponents with ease... Suugen's Swordsmanship 2 Kingdom.png|...and displays equal proficiency in wielding a wooden sword as well. File:Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|Tou, Former Right Hand Man of Ou Ki and a Great General of the Heavens (Kingdom) is a very proficient master swordsman… File:Enhanced_Swordsmanship_by_Tou (1).png|…completely mastering and overcoming the weakness of his weapon in terms of reach, as he easily slays spearmen with no effort… Tou's Faru and Feru mincemeat melee.png|…and demonstrates incredible speed as he cuts down multiple men before they can even register his movements. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou.PNG|A skilled and powerful swordswoman, Kyou of the Six Great Generals of Qin (Kingdom) dealt considerable damage to Hou Ken, the Bushin during their duel. Rin Ko, Flying Spear of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings.PNG|With monstrous skill in sword play, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was a veteran twin bladed master swordsman… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (1).png|…wielding his dual swords with finesse as he cuts through General Ou Ki's elite infantry soldiers… Rin Ko vs Ou Hon Kingdom.png|...and mounted soldiers with ease, even while in the midst of overwhelming his opponent with quick witted slashes... Rin Ko's counter Kingdom.png|...counterattacking both Shin and Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit while dodging their combo attack... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (2).png|…and he was even strong enough to break past a Qin army to land a blow on the Monstrous Bird of Qin, General Ou Ki himself. Enhanced Swordmanship by Mou Ten Kingdom.jpg|Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit (Kingdom) is a genius swordsman compared to his comrade Shin, his technique emphasizing versatility and precision as he targets vital areas with precise high speed thrusts… Sword Parry by Mou Ten.png|…and shows off his uncanny reflexes in deflecting deadly blows, like a powerful strike from Kou Yoku of the Thunder, in a split second. Ri Boku's Sword Kingdom.jpg|With years of battlefield and combat experience, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is highly proficient in swordsmanship... Ri Boku's Strength Kingdom.png|...demonstrating his prowess when he matched and overpowered Shin, a master swordsman... Ri Boku's push back Kingdom.png|...in terms of power and speed as he sends the boy reeling during their brief bout... Ri Boku Beheading Ma Kou Kingdom.png|...and killed Ma Kou, the Left Hand of Ou Sen, in a single strike during the Invasion of Zhao. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Considerably talented and brimming with potential, Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) is a master swordsman who specializes in heavily offense oriented combat… Kou Yoku's Bakuya Sword Kingdom.png|…and along with his mastery and prowess with swords he wields a legendary blade, The Bakuya Sword, one of the five treasured swords of Chinese History… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|…with extreme proficiency as he splits a grown man in half… Kou Yoku vs Tou Kingdom.png|…and single handedly fought against with Great General Tou, an extremely capable swordsman himself, while enraged by General Rin Bu Kin's death. Fu_Tei_Kingdom.png|Exceptionally quick and always baiting, Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) wields his twin bladed swords with considerable flashy skill… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Fu Tei.png|…dispatching both 100-man commanders, Ryuu Sen… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Fu Tei (2).png|…and Den Yuu within seconds… Fu Tei vs. Shin Kingdom.png|…and demonstrates his quick witted reflexes as he targets his opponent's expose areas with precise strikes. Kei Sha vs Shin Kingdom.jpg|Kei Sha The Slient Hunter (Kingdom) was a highly skilled swordsman with powerful swordsmanship despite his skinny appearance… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kei Sha (1).png|…just by swinging his sword… Kei Sha's Heavy Sword Kingdom.png|…he could deliver powerful strikes, that were capable of bending an iron spear... Kei Sha's Sword Skill Kingdom.png|...and later held his own against the likes of Shin, a powerful swordsman himself. Kitari's Sword Kingdom.png|With skills rivaling that of her brother, Kitari of the Mera Clan (Kingdom) is extremely skilled with her clan's crooked sword.... Kitari's Sword 2 Kingdom.png|...with blinding speed, she crippled Bunen with each swing of her sword during their duel... Kitari's Sword 3 Kingdom.png|...turning the huge man into literal pieces. Sa Ji Kingdom.jpg|As chief of assassination and execution for Ketsu Shi's Faction, Sa Ji (Kingdom) was quite proficient in swordsmanship… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Sa Ji 1.jpg|…bisecting a grown man not just once… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Sa Ji 2.JPG|…but twice in a split second. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Sword in her weapon form, along with five others. Sharrkan_prodigy_swordsmanship.jpg|Sharrkan Amun-Ra (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is extremely skilled master swordsman, able to best multiple adult robbers in a sword fight while still a child… Sharkkan_swordsmanship.gif|…in his adulthood he can slay a giant sea monster with great ease. Amon Royal Sword.gif|Alibaba Saluja (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) is a master of Balbadd Royal Swordsmanship… Balbadd_Royal_Swordsmanship.gif|…able to perform swift and precise strikes to defeat enemies. King cuts down Alviss.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess a massive, heavily spiked blade called Gigant Blade. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a extremely skilled master swordsman. Using Chidori Katana, he easily killed an army of highly skilled Samurais. Zabuza Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielded the Kubikiribōchō. He was capable of decimating numerous opponents with a few slashes, claiming that his sword "never cut a second time". Hiramekarei.png|Chōjūrō (Naruto) is a master swordsman with his Hiramekarei to form various chakra blades and weapons. Killer B, 8-Style Swordsman.PNG|Killer B (Naruto) has developed his swordplay to an incredible level, possessing a unique fighting style known as Acrobat... Killer_B_(Naruto)_Swordplay,_Fools.gif|...wielding multiple blades with unpredictable dexterity and versatility to overpowered even master swordsmen like Sasuke Uchiha. Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai of the Land of Iron (Naruto) specialize in Kenjustu and can coat their swords in chakra to increase the sharpness and create versatile blade attacks. Orochimaru slashes Tsunade.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) wields the Sword of Kusanagi. He possesses great skill with the sword, able to evenly battle Hiruzen Sarutobi, remotely control it, and even wield the sword within a snake's mouth inside his own throat for close-quarter combat… Orochimaru vs Log.gif|…Being one of the Legendary Sainin Orochimaru (Naruto) is very skilled in Kenjutsu alone, as being able to face on par with his trained son. File:Madara's_Kenjutsu.gif|A proficient warrior in various forms of combat, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is also a tremendously skilled master in Kenjutsu... Madara_fight_2.gif|...easily cutting down an entire army of highly skilled Ninjas with with sheer might and skill in his swordsmanship Mifune's Iaidō Naruto.gif|As the General of the Samurais, Mifune (Naruto) is a master swordsman with tremendous skill and dexterity in Iaidō... File:Mifune_defeats_Hanzo.png|...having honed his swordsmanship through a lifetime of battles and training, perfecting his Iaido to the point of killing enemies without directly drawing blood on his blade. Kisame wielding Samehada.gif|As a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) wielded his Samehada (Shark Skin) with extreme proficiency. Zoro_Ittoryu_Iai.gif|A man who aims to be the Strongest Swordsman in the world, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a immensely powerful and extremely skilled master swordsman… Roronoa_Zoro_(One_Piece)_circle_cut.gif|...possessing immense ambidexterity with his original Nitoryu/Dual Blade Style and... Zoro Fast Movement Speed.gif|...Ittoryu/Single Blade Style swordsmanship... Santoryu Melee by Zoro.gif|…which led to him to invent his own unique style of swordsmanship known as Santoryu/Triple Blade Style, which uses three swords in varying attack styles, including melee… Zoro Flying Slash.gif|...and long range sword strikes... Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|…he can also use the Flying Slash Attack, which utilizes the air pressure of a sword swing to strike an enemy from a distance… Nitoryu_Rashomon.gif|...and with his insanely powerful strength, he demonstrated his prowess as a Power of Destruction swordsman by cleanly slicing apart two train carts of the Puffing Tom... Zoro's Kiki Kutoryu Asura Arms (One Piece).gif|...trippling his potential as a swordsman with his Kyutoryu/Nine-swords Style technique… Zoro_Dragon_Slayer_i_(1).gif|...and after two years of extremely intensified training, his power and skills in swordsmanship were further honed to the point of decapitating an enormous dragon with Shusui in a single slash like its samurai predecessor, Ryuma... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|…and split Pica's gigantic stone golem form, which rivaled the size of mountains, in half with his Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai/Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds, an enhanced version of Sanzen Sekai/Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds... Zoro_Tantojutsu.gif|...and demonstrates his proficiency in Tantojutsu as he generates a Flying Slash Attack with a simple Tanto knife and kills mulitple samurai with a Wakizashi... Mihawk's Kokutou Yoru.gif|Known as the World's Greatest Swordsman, Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) stands at the pinnacle of swordsmanship… File:Mihawk_(One_Piece)_Kogatana.gif|…easily blocking Roronoa Zoro's strikes, a formidable swordsman with enormous strength, with only a dagger held one handed… Dracule Mihawk Deflects Bullets.gif|…demonstrating even greater skill in wielding his main blade, Yoru, moving the giant sword with subtly but great enough strength to deflect bullets with a simple turn, and even destroy entire fleets of ships with compressed slash attacks… Mihawk slash.png|…creating powerful long-range slices with his Kokuto Issen/Black Blade Brandish/One Flash, an invisible Flying Slash Attack that cuts everything in his path... Kokuto Kogetsu.png|…and Kokuto Kogetsu/Black Blade Arc Moon, a powerful slash attack that emits powerful cutting air with each sword swing. Shanks One Piece.jpg|Even with only one arm, Red Haired Shanks (One Piece) is one of the greatest swordsmen in the world, having fought equally with Dracule Mihawk during the early days of his pirate career... Shanks vs. Whitebeard (One Piece).png|...clashing evenly with his follow Yonko and the Strongest man in the World, Whitebeard... Shanks Saves Coby From Akainu.png|...and effortlessly blocks Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu's Magma-infused punch. Living Ryuuma.png|Ryuma (One Piece/Monsters) was a legendary samurai from the Wano Country of the New World… Ryuma Slashing Bronze.png|…In life, he was a swordsman of great skill and power, as he was able to slice through a cooper statue… Ryuuma slays the Dragon.png|…decapitate an enormous dragon with a single slash… Ryuma.png|…Postmortem, as a zombie that possesses Brook's shadow, he can perform all of Brook's sword techniques. However, because he has a much stronger body than Brook does, the power of the techniques is amplified to a much higher level as he was able wield Shusui with destructive effect. Kaku_one_piece.jpg|Kaku (One Piece) is the best swordsman within the ranks of CP9… Kaku vs Zoro.gif|…capable of equaling Roronoa Zoro in swordplay while using the power of his Giraffe Zoan form. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a master swordsman specializing in fencing and Iaido. Dark_king_silvers_rayleigh_one_piece_by_leandrojvarini-d4gpt6y.png|A veteren of countless battles before the Great Pirate age, Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) is one of the world's greatest swordsmen. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|As displayed by his Ama no Murakumo, Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) is extremely proficient in swordsmanship battling legendery figures such as Silvers Rayleigh, a master and powerful swordsman himself,… Kizaru vs. Zephyr.gif|…and his former mentor, Zephyr/Z to a standstill. X Drake Amigasa.gif|Dual wielding a rapier alongside an axe, X Drake (One Piece) a powerful master of both swordsmanship and axemanship. Trafalgar D. Water Law Room Slice.gif|With the precision of a surgeon, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) wields his Nodachi Kikoku with extreme skill... Law's ROOM spatial slash (One Piece).gif|...In contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman, his sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect while his Spatial Manipulation within his ROOM provide the range... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Radio Knife.gif|…through spatial infusion, he can mutilate and dismember people without harming them with his Radio Knife… Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|…and by defeating Vergo in a single slash, the backlash of his slash was capable of cutting apart Caesar Clown's laboratory and… Punk Hazard Research Facility Cut in Half.png|…the surrounding mountains of the Ice Lands. Issho-gravity-force.gif|A blind master swordsman, Admiral Fujitora (One Piece) combines his Zuri Zuri no Mi's gravity powers with his swordsmanship... Fujitora's Gravity.gif|...causing massive gravitational pull on his opponents... Fujitora Meteorite.gif|...and objects such as meteors. Diamante Anime Infobox-0.png|Diamante (One Piece) is highly skilled at swordsmanship, having taught sword skills to a young Trafalgar Law, who is a skilled swordsman himself. His abilities are great enough for him to evenly match Kyros, the previous, undefeated winner of the Corrida Colosseum. Kyros' Doffy Chop.gif|A legendary warrior and powerful master swordsman, Kyros (One Piece) won over 3,000 matches of the Corrida Coliseum with only a broadsword. Shiryu.gif|Shiliew (One Piece) is fearsome swordsman that can slay multiple men in a split second. Drunken Hattoryu.png|Hyouzou (One Piece) was considered to be the strongest swordsman on Fishman Island. File:Kinemon_Kitsunebi_Ryu.png|One of the most powerful samurais of Wano, Kine'mon (One Piece) is a powerful master in Kitsunebi-ryu swordsmanship, able to dual wield swords to perform fire enhanced slashes. Amande massacre knight two.gif|''Demon Lady'', Charlotte Amande (One Piece) is a master swordswoman who's capable of single-handedly massacring an army of armored knights… Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|..and slowly slay the giant tree homie, King Baum. Charlotte Cracker.png|''Thousand Arms'', Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) is extremely skilled in wielding his huge double-edged sword Pretzel, splitting the gigantic tree King Baum's head with one swipe of his blade. Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece).png|As one of Big Mom's Sweet Commanders, Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece) is skilled enough in swordplay to deflect cannonfire. shutenmaru swordsmanship.png|Stated to possess the might of a hundred samurai, Ashura Doji (One Piece) is one of the most powerful swordsmen in Wano Country. Kappa_Samurai_Kawamatsu.jpg|Also stated to possess the might of a hundred samurai Kawamatsu (One Piece) is one of the most powerful swordsmen of Wano Country... Kawamatsu Samurai Kappa Style.jpg|...with his own unique Kappa-Ryu Kenjutsu, to create powerful rushing attacks with his Soto Muso. Kamikaze, the Atomic Samurai.gif|Kamikaze, the Atomic Samurai (One-Punch Man) is a formidable master swordsman, legend saying he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike of his sword… Atomic Samurai's Atomic Slash.gif|…and using his signature technique Atomic Slash, he can perform over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. Iaian One Punch Man.png|The top disciple of Atomic Samurai, Iaian (One-Punch Man) is extremely skilled with the sword, specializing in Iai strikes. Suzukaoutlawstarpilotlr.jpg|''Twilight'' Suzuka (Outlaw *Star) is a master swordswoman, able to perform such feats as blocking bullets and slashing through metal using a wooden sword. Stocking.jpg|Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her stockings into powerful katanas, Stripe I & II. Lumi Swordsmanship.jpg|A Paladin of the Caesar Kingdom, Lumi (Parallel Paradise) is a powerful swordswoman... Lumi's Swordsmanship 2.png|...skilled enough... Lumi's Swordsmanship 3.png|...to kill a dragon in one slash. Tada Youta.jpg|Tada Youta (Parallel Paradise) has great skill in Kendo. File:Shampoo 珊璞 Shampu Nikholo Ranma.gif|Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) is a skilled Swordswoman. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) is a master swordsman, combining his skills with his serrated Mugenjin to create flaming attacks. Kenshin Himura's Manslayer.gif|As a former assassin, Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) possesses unmatched skills in Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style practice... Kenshin, the Manslayer.gif|...enabling him to exercise great speed and reflexes, predict his opponent's next move and perform powerful attacks. Raijūta using Matoi Izuna.gif|Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) Yoh Asakura Over Soul.jpg|Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) has great skills in swordsmanship, further aided by his Guardian Ghost the master samurai Amidamaru. Mifune (Soul Eater).gif|Mifune (Soul Eater) Crona (Soul Eater).gif|Crona (Soul Eater) Starburst_Stream.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) has tremendous proficiency in dual wielding swordsmanship. Flashing_Penetrator.gif|Yuuki Asuna (Sword Art Online) is tremendously proficient with rapier, with lightning fast speed earning her the title of The Flash. Alice Zuberg Swordsmanship.gif|Alice Zuberg (Sword Art Online) is a master swordswoman, wielding the Fragant Olive Sword. Mugen n' Jin.gif|Despite their clashing styles, Mugen (in red) and Jin (in blue) (Samurai Champloo) are equally proficient with a sword… Mugan's Champloo Style.gif|…Ostensibly developed by himself, Mugen's champuru kendo is based on breakdancing combined with highly unorthodox swordplay… Jin's Mujushin Samurai Champloo.gif|…Unlike Mugen, who uses improvisation and adaptation to win, Jin's Mujushin kenjutsu an orthodox style relies on technical skill, on which he is extremely proficient. Mawari_Madoka.jpg|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) is a master swordswoman who uses many unique and exotic swords. Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) possesses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it. Judecca Arata mantra enchant ch36 MA.jpg|Arata Kasuga (Trinity Seven) wields the Black Imperial Sword Judecca with great skill, able to fight on pair with Abyss Trinity. Levi kazama 2.PNG|Levi Kazama (Trinty Seven) is a master of ninja swordsmanship, made more lethal by incorporating her magic. Yongbi, Goofy Bo Master.JPG|While initially a first class Bō man, Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) is also a highly proficient master swordsman... Yongbi's Swordsmanship 1.jpg|...easily dispatching a deadly assassin with a single strike of his sword... Yongbi's Swordsmanship 2.jpg|...and demonstrates his skill further during his fight with Cruel Moon, an Archedemon of the Demonic Sect... Yongbi's Swordsmanship 3.jpg|...instantly splitting the old man in twine with unbelieveable speed. Jeok Seong's Swordsmanship 1.jpg|A master swordsman, Jeok Seong (Yongbi the Invincible) can easily reduce a giant boulder into finely cut pieces... Jeok Seong's Swordsmanship 2.jpg|...blowing away an entire field of mist just by hurling his sword. Hiei 16 Slash.gif|A powerful master swordsman, Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to execute mulitple, percise strikes at lightning-fast speed as seen when slashed Seiryu sixteen times in the blink of an eye. Web Animation RWBY Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss Shcnee (RWBY) wields her weapon of choice, Myrtenaster, a multi-action Dust rapier. She is able to use it in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance, as well as various forms of Dust in battle. Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition